The utilization of optical films in lighting fixtures is generally known. Optical films may be utilized to inter alia, minimize hot spots from light sources, constrain and/or disperse lighting for control and/or uniformity, and/or create controlled patterns of light by redirecting light into a desired light distribution. Such optical films include those that utilize mesoOptics® technology available from Ledalite of Philips Lighting. Such optical films may be applied over a lens of a lighting fixture. Known methodologies of applying the optical films include the use of adhesives and other types of binding (e.g. heat binding). While such methodologies may be satisfactory in some implementations, in many implementations such methodologies may suffer from one or more drawbacks.
For example, in some implementations known methodologies may be costly, may not enable flexible movement of the optical film atop the lens, and/or may not enable the optical film to be appropriately positioned relative to the lens.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an optical assembly that includes a deformable structure that exerts force on an optical film that is placed atop a lens, to thereby compress the optical film against the lens and overcome one or more of the aforementioned or other problems with the known methodologies.